The Meaning of a Name
by IPrayToVirgil
Summary: Book 3...Eragon goes and finishes his training with the elves after attending Hrothgar's burial and helping Roran rescue Katrina. He then embarks on a journey to find his true name, which fulfills Angela's prophecy. - Discontinued.


**Full Summary: As Eragon travels to Helgrind to rescue Katrina, Roran mentions to him something Arya confessed to Roran while he was unconscious. This development leads to certain consequences and then forces him to return to Ellesmera, in light of other recent events.**

**Confession: This is the first fanfiction I have actually thought out, and will not end up a one chapter wonder like my other ones! So don't abandon me please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Eragon and Eldest! (But not the rights to them (, no matter how much I wish I did!) And so with no further ado, here is Chapter 1!**

II Kaeyne II

A Web of Promises

Chapter 1: A Name Revealed

As Eragon wandered the battlefield on the Burning Plains, he stumbled across a wounded Empire soldier that had not perished. Eragon was oblivious to the fact that the corpse he had tripped over was still living, for he was still immersed in his own thoughts, most of them were him trying to comprehend the fact that he was Murtagh's blood brother.

The soldier slowly rose from the blood soaked dirt, broadsword in hand. Eragon stopped walking as he mentally communicated with Saphira. _I feel as if my heart has been rent in two Saphira_, He confessed to her, _I know he is my brother, but does that mean that Morzan was my father as well?_

_Do not fear young one, even if you are the youngest sire of that blood-traitor Morzan, he is not your father. By birth maybe, but by love he is not. You were raised pure of heart by Garrow, and I suspect your mother left you with him for a reason. I chose you out of my egg because I sensed that you would fight for the right cause, not because you were the son of another Rider, though I fear that may be why Thorn hatched for Murtagh._

_Yes, but how has Murtagh become so powerful? It was only moths ago that I could have easily defeated him. Even with the gift of the dragons I was still no match for him. The next time we meet, he will not have the lenience in his oaths to let me free._

_I fear that Murtagh has taken advantage of the same perverted force that allows Galbatorix to still be gaining power. _

The soldier slowly came up behind Eragon, and brought his sword down heavily. Luckily for Eragon, the movement caused an arrow embedded in his the side of his neck to tear the artery even more, and blood loss took his life as he brought the sword down. The sword however, continued down due to gravity, and cut into Eragon's shoulder.

_Yes, if that is true then I will soon need to seek out Sole-_

_Eragon! _Saphira roared over the mental link.

The sword severed the muscle on his right shoulder, and he lost all movement of that arm. He groped over with his left hand, pain taking him further toward unconsciousness each second. As his left hand grasped the handle, he dropped to the ground writhing in pain. He could not move the sword without causing muscle spasms.

He used his last ounce of energy to shakily converse to Saphira, _Soldier. Was alive. Snuck up on me. Get Arya, I need her to heal me. Soon._ He flashed an image of his location to her, and felt the mental link leave him as he gave in to the pain.

He awoke some hours later in a tent back at the encampment. As he became more aware of himself, he reached to rub the protein from his eyelids, only to find his right arm would not respond. He bolted upright and panicked, eyes flitting back and forth around the tent, until he spotted two shadows outside the tent. One was tall, and slightly muscular in build, where as the other was a petite, slender female. He picked up a stone off the uncovered floor with his left hand, and sidearmed it at the tent near their silhouettes. The girl jumped slightly, apparently startled by the rock. As they both turned and entered the tent, he realized that it was Arya and Roran, who had apparently been whispering about something important.

As he studied their faces, ho could tell he had interrupted something important and secret. Arya's face was as blank as the rock he had painted the fairth of her on, before he cast the spell. Roran however, had that gleam in his eyes that said he knew something. As he reached out with his mind, he encountered a wall, not Roran's, for he would not have been able to block Eragon, but Arya's guarding both her and Roran's minds.

It was then that Arya broke the silence "Shadeslayer, you know it is impolite to intrude on other peoples thoughts. I thought Oromis would have taught you better" she mocked.

"I was just curious as to what you and Roran had been whispering about. Roran had that gleam in his eyes."

"Well, once the immobilization elixir wears off your arm. I believe we should leave to go rescue you cousin's fiancée"

"Woah, hold on. What do you mean 'we', I thought you needed to stay here and await the elves arrival."

"And leave you, the Varden's only hope at winning this war, to be slaughtered at the hands of the Ra'Zac? Never."

"Enough idle chatter, I am famished, could someone fetch me a meal?"

_How are you little one? I feared the worst when I lost connection with you_

_I am well enough, when the feeling returns to my arm, we shall set out for Helgrind_

_Yes, I was told. Arya and Orik shall be accompanying us as well._

_What are all of these new developments that never reached me? I am the Rider here!_

_Yes but you were incapacitated at the time._

_Ah yes, so that must have been what Arya and Roran were discussing, but why be secretive about it?_

_No, that was not the reason of their discussion, I know what transpired during that time, but I am restricted from telling you._

_But we are one!_

_Yes, but I have sworn in the Ancient Language._

_Fine, I shall wait to learn._

By the time that his mental conversation with Saphira was over, his meal had been brought by one on Nasauda's men. It was a very large meal for that time of day, especially when the camp was running low on food. He was eternally grateful to her for such an extravagant meal.

As he felt the feeling return to his arm, he attempted to move it, but still no avail, although he could wiggle his fingers just a little. He mentally called out to Arya _I need to see you, Orik and Roran in my tent. We need to discuss the trip_.

_I will fetch them as soon as I can._ As he waited for the three to arrive, he tried mentally contacting Saphira, but found that her mind was behind barriers. He abandoned to effort when he heard a rustle from the flap in his tent. Nasuada was standing in the doorway holding a fine sword of Dwarvish make. "I have come to bring you a gift from the people of Durgrimst Ingeitum, for Zar'roc is no longer in your possession."

"Thank You my liege, and please pass my thanks along to the smiths of Durgrimst Ingetium"

"For once, Eragon, I would like for you to think of me as more than your liege, and as a person."

"Milady, I see you as a very respectable person, but my ties to you are purely political" A saddened expression crossed her face and she cast her eyes downward. "Milady, I will tell you something that was confessed by someone close to me, but no longer remains that way, the day before the battle at Farthen Dur, I spoke with Murtagh in his room. Before we began he made me swear in the Ancient Language not to anyone, least of all you, unless something happened to him, which it has. I, now released from my ties, must impart one last bit of knowledge from Murtagh. He loved you, from the first time he set eyes on you when you visited his cell that night." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she began to comprehend the implications of what he was saying. Not only had Murtagh been in love with her as she had once loved for him, he was no longer the Murtagh he used to be, for Eragon was breaking a vow in the Ancient Language.

"Eragon, I hope you forgive my sudden departure" she said, her voice shaking "but I must go meet with the council" Eragon could tell she was lying, not only by the look in her eye, but by the feeling she was mentally projecting.

As Nasuada left his tent, he took the time to examine the blade for the first time, the steel of the blade was not brightly colored, as Zar'roc had been, but still he discerned a bluish tint to the metal. The hilt was made of the same bluish steel, and the center of the cross guard was a small egg shaped sapphire, shaped with the same precision as Isidar Mithrim. He took the spare time he had to impart some of his energy into the gemstone, and discovered that it could hold the same amount, if not more energy than the ruby in Zar'roc could. _This could help me against Murtagh, _He thought to himself _Not only do I have the sapphire in my sword, but also the belt of Beloth the Wise, and the gems on the Helm presented to me by Hrothgar. The vast amounts of energy I could accumulate, if I had the time required that is._ He once again decided to test his arm, and found that he could move every extremity beneath his elbow easily and fluidly.

He climbed out of the cot and with difficulty dressed himself in a fresh tunic, discarding the old, torn, and bloodstained one. He pulled his boots on with his left hand and, belting on his sword, strode out of the tent. Realizing that he had not yet named his new sword, he decided to take the time to fins a suitable name. He reviewed his knowledge of the Ancient Language, but then decided to name it with a Dwarven name. He placed the blade in his upright palms and said "I name you Hefthyn, or Guard in my native tongue" He spun the sword in a flourish and then deftly slid it into the sheath.

"And what a fitting name it is, Argetlam" He heard a gruff voice behind him utter. He spun around and found himself staring at Orik, who was looking at the sword with longing eyes. "That sword there is as fine as a sword forged by Morgothol himself! It was forged by Hrothgar many years before even the elves appeared in this land. That sword, if any is one of the few swords that could compare to a sword made by Rhunon herself.

"This gift, on top of all the other honors your clan, and all the dwaves everywhere, have bestowed upon me are worth more than any amount of gold I could possibly imagine. Please pass my thanks on to the clan chief of Durgrimst Ingetium when you return to Farthen Dur."

"You just did. You seem to forget that when Hrothgar adopted me, he also made me his heir to the head of Durgrimst Ingetium." Eragon's jaw dropped as he remembered what Orik had once told him about Hrothgar's kindness to him. He also realized the power this gave Orik over him, considering he was a part of Orik's clan. "Also, you too must return to Farthen Dur for not only Hrothgar's burial, but also to see that all of the members of Durgrimst Ingetium that have fallen during this battle are returned and buried with mine kin. For if you do not honor thy pact with mine clan, I will have to follow procedure and exile you from the clan."

"Our trip to Farthen Dur shall begin when the Varden and Orrin's men are back in Aberon. I would like you to collect the bodies of all of the fallen knurlan and place them near Hrothgar for now."

"It shall be done Shadeslayer, also my fellow kinsmen brought the news that Isidar Mithrim has been reassembled and awaits you and Saphira to fulfill your vow."

_And we shall when we return._ Saphira replied through Eragon in the Ancient Language. And with that Orik bid them farewell, and once again left Eragon and Saphira alone in silence. _It seems that we have too many promises to fulfill and not enough time to fulfill them all._

_That it does. We will have to prioritize them accordingly. Familial ties have no play in this for I am as related to Orik and Oromis as I am Roran._

_All of these promises, all bound in the Ancient Language, have us stuck in a predicament, both metaphorically and literally we are trapped in a web of promises._

**Well here it is! Chapter 1! What did you all think? I need at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 2! Also I need beta readers, so if your interested, email me at iikaeyneii(at)yahoo(dot)com**


End file.
